


sweet secrets

by sleepybi0mes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Candy & Sweets, Comfort Food, F/F, Food, Hope's Peak Academy, Self-Indulgent, dude iruma has the gay vision i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepybi0mes/pseuds/sleepybi0mes
Summary: “Fuck, I’m hungry. Bakamatsu, you should buy me some lunch when class ends, after all, anyone would want to buy lunch for the gorgeous girl genius, Iruma Miu! I’ll give you the privilege of getting me my meal, though, so you better be grateful!”Akamatsu giggled to herself, sending Iruma’s heart into a flustered frenzy, and she was nearly convinced that Akamatsu would be able to hear it. Iruma huffed and turned away, hoping not to be caught for the bright red adorning her features at something as stupid as a laugh.or, little snippets that i can't seem to make flow and decided to turn into a whole scrapbooks mess that revolves around food and iruma being gay.





	sweet secrets

**Author's Note:**

> iruma miu is actually Spanish for "oh my God im gay" ;)

“Fuck, I’m hungry. Bakamatsu, you should buy me some lunch when class ends, after all, anyone would want to buy lunch for the gorgeous girl genius, Iruma Miu! I’ll give you the privilege of getting me my meal, though, so you better be grateful!”

Akamatsu giggled to herself, sending Iruma’s heart into a flustered frenzy, and she was nearly convinced that Akamatsu would be able to hear it. Iruma huffed and turned away, hoping not to be caught for the bright red adorning her features at something as stupid as a laugh. Iruma hated girls; she  _especially_ hated pretty girls, the ones with soft, blonde hair and melodic laughs that she wanted to listen to for hours on end. Girls like Akamatsu, with their sweet and compassionate nature, those were the girls she couldn't stand to be around.

So why was she struggling to play it cool?

* * *

Iruma simply watched as the colored syrup dripped onto the shaved ice, staining it a pretty purple. Tojo handed it to her with a smile, and hell, who was she to not smile back? So she did, and watching Kirumi's smile grow– even just a tiny bit– made her heart melt.

The short purple gremlin next to her let out his ugly horse laugh, and Iruma wanted nothing more in that moment than for the gods to strike that dumb smirk off Ouma's dumb face. She was sure that wouldn't happen, though, so she settle for giving him a harsh glare.

"You're so  _gay_ , bitchlet!"

"H-hey! Who the fuck you calling bitchlet, you... You.."

Ouma only laughed even more, before snatching Iruma's precious cone and running off. She'd kill him for that, she thought, but made no move to chase after him.

* * *

The next girl who caught her eye was  Enoshima Junko. The fashionista was simply gorgeous– and her endlessly kind nature had Iruma swooning from the first second. She first met her off campus, inside a clothing store while out with Chabashira. The Neo-Akido master loved cutesy things, starting from charms and landing at a certain 'mage' in their class. It was at this store she ran into the fashion icon, Enoshima. 

She'd been complimented on her clothing, her hair, numerous things. From there, the girl had been asked to help model some clothes for the other, and Chabashira eventually left the two to their own devices, claiming, "Himiko-chan asked me to help her with her magic!" She then rushed out the store, an expression of pure glee across her face. 

Since that day, she had been lucky enough to hang out with Enoshima so much, as the two would often go out to a café and talk about whatever. Enoshima was actually very interested in Iruma's inventions, or at least very good at pretending she was. They'd bounce ideas off each other and just have a great time together, overall.

Iruma was starting to think that she actually hated falling for the sweet girls, rather than the actual girls.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this little collection isn't great, i was mostly just trying to get in some practice but found myself unable to get anything worth posting by itself? then i was like, "hey, these all mention food at some point" and bam here ya go


End file.
